Hidden Secrets
by beinghumanlover112
Summary: Beth lived with her mother until a dream led to her finding out who she really is the only problem is can she trust the people who say they are her friends or will a certain blonde make her question everything. Reviews would help
1. Chapter 1

_People were screaming well I guess they were screaming I couldn't hear anything, I looked around the corridor, I had no idea where I was the corridor was made out of stone and people were running waving sticks around as men in hoods tried to get into the room at the end of the corridor, a voice rang in my head_

'_You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery yet you have sustained heavy losses, if you continue to resist me, you will die one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste, Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured'_

I awoke with a fright something was tapping on my window I tripped over some books I had left lying around and made my way to the window I pulled back the curtains and found an owl tapping on the glass, I am not a fan of birds and this owl looked like it had a mission I tried to shoo it away but it would not budge, I finally closed the curtain and chose to ignore it hoping that it would go away, I looked at the time on my clock and the sad realisation showed me that I only had half an hour of sleep left there was no point in going back to sleep. It was the last few days of the summer and mum had me running around making sure that I had everything ready for school I was a thirteen year old girl going into my third year of high school, I didn't really fit in there weird things keep happening to me so I mostly kept to my books and stayed out of everybody's way. My birthday was in a couple of weeks and mum promised me she would take me out shopping and we could go somewhere nice for dinner. It has been me and my mum for my whole life, my dad took off before I was born and we have no idea where he is but mum is the only parent I need in my life. I walked down stairs and found mum getting breakfast ready we were going out to get last minute school supplies in the sales, I was chewing on my toast when I decided to tell her about my dream

'I had a weird dream last night mum'

'Did you sweetie what was it about?'

'I was in a corridor and people were screaming and waving sticks around and then there was this guy called Lord Voldemort'

Mum's face palled as she almost chocked on her toast she composed herself and smiled

'I'm sure it means nothing, eat up we better get going if we want to catch a bargain'

I nodded and carried on eating my toast mums reaction was not what I expected, it was almost as if my dream meant something to her I grabbed my bag and met mum in the car, we walked around all the sales and stopped for something to eat when we were eating I noticed mum kept looking over her shoulder as if she felt like someone was watching us and she kept doing it for the rest of the day till we were safely in the car

'Mum are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine sweetie'

That night my mum called me down and told me she had something important to tell me she looked pale as she began

'Darling it's been you and me since you were born and you never asked question about your father but there are some important things you need to know, when you were twelve I received a letter that said you had a place in a special school but I didn't like the idea of you going to a boarding school so I turned down the offer but then I had a visit from the headmaster of the school saying he thought it best if you attend and he told me some things that I found hard to believe, he told me that your father had attended the school and learnt special talents and that it was you right to attend the school and have the same education as he did, but I refused I didn't believe him and then last year, he visited me again and told me some things he withheld from me the summer before, he said that a someone who wished to inflict pain on a lot of people, was trying to make a comeback and he thought it best if you were kept out of that world altogether'

I had sat there and listened to her whole speech and I didn't understand a word of it

'What do you mean world?'

'Well dear your father it seems came from a magical world hidden within ours, Beth your father was a wizard'

'A wizard as in Merlin and magic tricks?'

'I think there is more to it than magic tricks but yes in a way'

'Why are you telling me this now?'

'Yesterday after you told me about your dream I received a letter it said that things have changed and it's best that you should attend this school'

'Wait what?'

'You need to change schools and things are about to change for you ( from her pocket she produced a necklace that she handed to me) before your father left he left me this telling me to give it to you when the time comes, and I believe this is the time that he meant'

I looked down at the necklace and noticed it was a round stone the colour of amber it felt weightless in my hand which surprised me I ran my finger over it and felt a cold chill run through my body and for some reason I believed my mother and this headmaster that I had never met before something clicked inside me I don't know what but I felt something change in me

'What do we do know'

'The letter said that someone is going to pick you up tomorrow morning and take you to get your school supplies and then we will be told more from there'

I nodded and made my way to my room I couldn't make my head stop spinning from all of this new information, my dad was a wizard and that made me a witch I suppose, and my mum knew for a few years without telling me. I stared at the necklace that my father had left me and I hung it around my neck and fell into a restless sleep I was woken up by loud banging coming from the kitchen. I walked in to the kitchen and found a pink haired women picking up something she had knocked over

'Wotcha I'm Tonks and I'm here to help you get some school supplies'


	2. Chapter 2

We made our way to London on the train and then I found myself outside a pub called the leaky cauldron, Tonks took hold of my arm and pulled me through the pub to the back entrance, we stood facing a brick wall that seemed pretty solid to me.

'What do we do now?'

'We use magic' she took out her wand and taped a pattern on the bricks until they started to move and form an entrance right before my eyes in from of me there was a an ally with all different shops and people were wearing clothes you would only see on witches and wizards at Halloween. I followed Tonks towards a shop that was marked Olivanders we made a way inside and was greeted by an old man behind a desk rows of boxes were behind him in some sort of order that only he knew.

'Ah Miss Cross I was wondering when I would be seeing you'

'How do you know my name?'

'You look just like your father and I sold him his wand'

'You sold my father his wand?'

'I sell everybody their wands who attend Hogwarts, shall we get started?'

I nodded and he took my measurements from my heights and the length of my arms once he was satisfied he made his way to the back of the shop and come back with a few boxes he put them in a row and handed me the first one. I took hold of the handle and stared at him waiting for something to happen

'You have to give it a wave'

'Right, yeah of course' I felt kinda stupid waving a stick around but as I gave it a small flick the glass shattered a glass bottle sitting on the counter

'Maybe not, try this one'

I took the second one he offered me and gave it a small flick and the owl who had been sleeping in the corner gave off a hoot and fell to the floor

'Great I've killed an owl'

'She is fine just a little stunned, Nymphadora if you don't mind trying to revive her for me I would be much obliged'

'Don't call me Nymphadora' with a huff she walked over to the owl and started muttering under her breath and she waved her wand around

Olivander handed me the last wand he had picked up and gave me a calculating look he handed it me very carefully and I didn't even need to give it a wave the whole room was covered in roses and a light had appeared at the end of the wand

'Interesting Miss Cross very interesting'

'Sorry but what's interesting?'

'Well that wand is made out of the Elder wood with a Phoenix feather, not many people have a wand made out of the Elder wood and when it does happen it marks that the person who is an exact fit is destined to do great things'

I put the wand on the counter suddenly very afraid of the wand that had chosen me Tonks handed over some strange looking money and made her way to a shop that had a sign that read Borgin and Burkes when we walked inside it turned out to be a book shop but when I looked at the covers of the books the people seemed to be moving on them.

'You'll need all the books for the years you have missed plus this years required book list' when we walked out of the shop I had so many books in my hands I couldn't see where I was going Tonks said I was allowed to choose a pet to take to Hogwarts so I chose a kitten that had the most amazing blue eyes and light grey fur she was so small she could fit in my pocket. Tonks told me that our next stop would be Madam Malkin's so I could get a school uniform fitted she said that I would know what house I was in once I was sorted whatever that means after about three more hours we had finally finished Tonks took me to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where we both got ice cream Sundaes in some strange flavours

'So what's your job then, are you paid to show kids around?'

Tonks smiled at me and shook her head

'No I'm an auror but Dumbledore needed someone to make sure you are safe and they chose me to tell you the truth this is my first solo mission'

'What do aurors do?'

'They catch bad wizards that wish to course other witches or wizards harm'

'So like the police'

'What are the police?'

'It doesn't matter, who is Dumbledore?'

'Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts'

'And he sent you to look after me today, why?

'I don't know but he said to make sure that you got everything you needed which reminds me we have one last stop before you can go home'

'Where?'

'Gringgotts'

'What's Gringgotts?'

'It's the wizard bank'

Once we finished our sundaes she led me to the end of the street where a building that seemed to be leaning to one side outside stood very small looking people as we got closer I realised that the people who stood in front of the bank were small creature like things they had pointed ears and sharp teeth with long fingers we made our way to the very end of the hall and Tonks handed a key over to the creature behind the desk he nodded and waved us forward. We got into a cart and it took us deep underground I hated roller coasters at the theme park so I did not enjoy the ride one bit as the cart came to a stop I looked around a notice we were in a room full of vaults the small creature led us towards one at the far end of the room as he opened the door a caught a glimpse of gold when the door was opened Tonks stepped forward

'This is your family vault take some of each coin about a handful of each will last you the year but if you run out you can always send an owl here to collect some more'

I stepped forward and took a hand full each just like she told me to and I put them in a pouch that Tonks held out she told me that the gold ones were Galleons they were worth the most then there were Sickles and Knuts. She said I would get used to the money pretty quickly unlike muggle money where there was all different types of coins and notes I was going to ask what a muggle was but we were back in the cart so I shut my eyes tight shut. We made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron and then made our way back home we got some weird stares of people on the train because of the things we were carrying once we got to my front door she handed me a ticket and told me to be a kings cross station on the date that it says on the ticket before I could thank her she had turned on the spot and disappeared.


End file.
